Mon petit monde
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Maestros espeluznantes, deberes que entregar y salidas con los amigos, una vida que un adolescente normal debe de llevar. Pero ellos no quieren ser normales, más si ella comienza a jugar con un muñeco de carne y hueso. Pronto se darán cuenta que la vida de un adulto no es tan divertida. AU, SanjiFem, Zoro x Sanji
1. Introducción

**Título: **Mon petit monde

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **R

**Personajes/Parejas: **Roronoa Zoro/Sanjiko

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Advertencias: **AU, utilizo a SanjiFem quien lleva por nombre Sanjiko. Tema de adultos, no por nada es rating M. Capítulos largos y situaciones lamentables, se requiere tener la mente abierta con referente a ciertas situaciones, no sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es de **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos. Las canciones empleadas en el fic no me pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen: **Maestros espeluznantes, deberes que entregar y salidas con los amigos, una vida que un adolescente normal debe de llevar. Pero ellos no quieren ser normales, más si ella comienza a jugar con un muñeco de carne y hueso. Pronto se darán cuenta que la vida de un adulto no es tan divertida.

**Canción del fanfic:** A love like a war de All Time y Vic Fuentes

**Notas de autor: **Me quise sacar la espinita de la duda, el fic va para los siguientes grupos de livejournal: **Fandom_insano**, **Retos a la carta** y **100fics**. Con los respectivos temas de sus tablas, **Tablas de libros **(Las reglas del secreto),** Tablas cliché **(cuando el fic se termine revelaré el cliché, pero ya se darán una idea) y **prompt Colegio**. Al ser un reto… tengo que terminarlo en menos de dos meses, va dedicado con todo corazón a **Luky Megune**, quien ama a Sanjiko.

Estas son las únicas notas que haré con respecto al fic.

Querido lector, espero el siguiente fic sea de su agrado, si tiene dudas o simplemente le ha agradado el fic y su temática y quiere dejar un comentario, puede hacerlo sin dudar, al igual si no le ha gustado. Advierto, eso sí, que este fic es para cumplir varios retos de algunas de las comunidades de **livejournal** y también para saciar el gusto de **Luky Megune**, al leer que hay cliché por el reto, no se enfade, porque es necesario para cumplir el reto. Me gustaría saber que cliché piensan que estaré usando en este fic, es algo que sé que ustedes sabrán al inicio del fic, aunque puede que no…

Machismo, punto de vista del mundo real, maltrato estudiantil, discriminación, serán los temas que toque, al principio solo una vez leeremos el punto de vista de Sanjiko, lo demás, será a través de los ojos de Zoro, **AU, **no pidan más… hay personas que odian el AU, mis disculpas por eso, pero igual lo necesito, no puedo hacer a Sanjiko de la nada.

Gracias a **Luky Megune**, **Cattivaragazza**, **Raven** y** Damian**, por ayudarme en la búsqueda de las canciones que se utilizaran a lo largo del fic, sin olvidar que la canción principal es la de **A love like a war**, al principio de cada capítulo colocaré la canción elegida para leer con el capítulo. Tengo el final ya hecho, más tengo la vaga idea que no gustará, a menos que a **Luky Megune **le apetezca que continúe el fic, pero igual, hasta el final lo sabrán. Cuando termine este fic, al final dejaré el resumen de un nuevo fic que igual ya está y es para regalar… *sonrisa* ella me lo pidió ya hace más de medio año. Gracias por leer.


	2. Dos meses

**Notas: **Buscar la canción **Bailando solo** de **Los Bunkers** [1].

**Capítulo 1: Dos meses **

"_Permanece en pie, aunque todos te hayan abandonado"_

El sonido incesante de un teléfono era lo que rompía la quietud de aquel pequeño departamento, para después dejarse escuchar un sonido de golpes y maldiciones, seguidos de pasos apresurados, la chica de cabellos rubios y piel de porcelana levantó la bocina del teléfono con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

—Sanjiko al habla—dijo con un susurro feliz.

—¡Oh! ¡Sanjiko!—la voz de otra mujer se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la línea— ¡Que alegría que estés tan feliz!

—¿Nami?—la sonrisa de ella fue desapareciendo poco a poco, haciendo que frunciera el ceño, al parecer no era la persona que ella esperaba.

—¡Sí!—la voz canturreó con felicidad—Disculpa que te haya despertado tan temprano y más un domingo.

—… no hay problema—la rubia miró de reojo el gran reloj que estaba colgando en la pared de la sala, eran las tres de la madrugada y apenas había podido dormir dos horas.

—Quiero pedirte un favor—el canturreo de Nami hizo que la rubia se tensara, normalmente, los favores que la chica le pedía implicaban cruzar media ciudad. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana que tenía frente suyo, estaba oscuro y parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba, lo confirmó la iluminación incesante de un rayo, seguido poco después de un trueno.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—resopló mientras buscaba con la mirada las llaves de su carro, y repasando en su mente la ropa que se pondría.

—Nada malo—Sanjiko alejó el auricular al escuchar las carcajadas de la chica—, los chicos y yo fuimos a un bar, tomamos y unos chicos comenzaron a molestarnos con esos piropos repugnantes, se quisieron pasar de la raya, per Zoro los puso en su lugar.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, sí Zoro había hecho aquello, eso significaba que los había golpeado sin clemencia, sabía que con los piropos Zoro no haría absolutamente nada, pero quizás esos tipos quisieron tocar a Nami y Robin, eso hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, ser tocada por alguien quien ni conocía no era para nada lindo.

—Bueno, —la voz de Nami la sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Podrías venir a buscarnos?

—¿Dónde están?—ella rezó a sus adentros porque no fuera en un bar dentro de la ciudad, el clima no se prestaba para poder ir con su vehículo a máxima velocidad.

—En el South Blue—le dijo su amiga.

—¿Qué?—se frotó la sien con desespero, eso estaba a dos horas de donde vivía, y aun acelerando y a esas horas, el trayecto era demasiado largo.

—Llega lo más rápido posible, te quiero, ¡Bye!

Antes de que pudiese replicar, la llamada había sido cortada. Bufó molesta, siempre que no iba con ellos, terminaban en un bar al otro lado de la ciudad, porque Nami y Zoro no podía tomar alcohol por ser menores de edad, no entendía como los demás se dejaban arrastrar hacia esos lugares, ni sabía cómo es que Franky, Robin y Brook los acompañaban, sus escapes de fin de semana siempre acababa con una pelea.

Entró a su cuarto y buscó la ropa que ya sabía que necesitaría. Se miró al espejo y arregló su cabello —que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros—, cubriendo siempre el lado izquierdo de su cara, tomó las llaves, buscó su cajetilla de cigarro encendió uno y salió rápidamente, no quería llegar y encontrarse con que debería de ir a sacarlos de la cárcel.

.

.

.

Zoro pateó nuevamente el contenedor de basura que tenía enfrente de él, se había quedado con Nami y Luffy, los otros se habían marchado, confiando en que Sanjiko recogería a sus amigos.

Estaban a las afueras del bar, del cual habían sido expulsados por agredir a los mejores clientes del local, resguardándose de aquella lluvia que había caído de repente. Con ese bar, ya eran como dieciséis a los cuales no les dejarían pasar por el resto de sus vidas.

Bufó molesto, él no era un defensor asiduo de las mujeres, él sabía que esas dos podían defenderse solas, eran unas malditas brujas y sabían cómo usar sus malditas artimañas con precisión.

—No le dijiste la verdad—reprochó, mirando con enfado a Nami, una chica pelirroja con buen cuerpo quien era conocida por hacer estafas y robar sin que nadie más se percatase.

—No, Zoro, —Nami le miró con los ojos, color avellana, entrecerrados—yo no soy capaz de decirle por teléfono, que su novio estaba demostrando la forma en que se la cogió, discúlpame por tener tacto.

Zoro apretó la mandíbula, el bastardo del novio de Sanjiko era un completo imbécil.

Ellos habían ido a divertirse, habían encontrado aquel bar, uno en el que no les pedían el carnet para servirles alcohol, cada uno había pedido su bebida y buscaron un lugar para sentarse y platicar, ya que los mayores no se podían reunir con frecuencia con los menores del grupo.

Todos se habían sentado en una de las esquinas, eran un grupo muy bullicioso, especialmente porque, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy no eran precisamente callados, a ellos tres se les había pedido un refresco de cola, Usopp y Luffy apenas alcanzaban los quince años y Chopper —un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos color café oscuros, pero de piel clara— tenía apenas trece años, no sabían cómo es que la madre de este le permitía salir a tan altas horas de la noche.

Todos se pusieron enseguida al corriente de la vida de cada uno, ya era finales de verano y con ello, traía el regreso a clases de los menores y ese día, sería el último para poder ponerse al corriente, los menores tendrían un ciclo escolar arduo, más Sanjiko y Zoro, quienes ese año finalizarían la escuela media para poder entrar a la Universidad.

—¿Y, por qué no pudo venir Sanjiko?—Robin, mujer morena de ojos azules y sonrisa enigmática, estudiante de último año de Arqueología, le preguntó a Zoro.

—Mañana le toca abrir el Baratie—respondió con un chasquido de lengua, vivir con la rubia, como compañeros de piso le hacía acreedor de aquel tipo de preguntas, a las cuales no le gustaba responder. No era la puta agenda de la chica—, Zeff le amenazó con darle tunda si no llegaba a tiempo.

Zoro y Sanjiko compartían el piso desde que tenían quince años, ella se había marchado de la casa de Zeff, alegando que ya no era una niña y que podía cuidar de su persona. Zoro era vecino de ella y fue testigo de aquella confrontación, donde padre e hija discutían por la decisión de la chica, pensó que solo era una rabieta de ella y no le dio importancia, hasta que la vio salir con las maletas de viaje y las había echado a la cajuela del coche que Zeff le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Al parecer, ella ya había alquilado un lugar y solo se estaba despidiendo de Zeff… muy a su manera.

—¡No te preocupes viejo!—escuchó gritar a la rubia— ¡Seguiré ayudándote con el Baratie!

Zoro vio cómo se marchaba y de reojo pudo ver la sonrisa de Zeff, parecía que estaba orgulloso de ella.

En la escuela —cuatro meses después— se había enterado en donde es que vivía y no lo pensó mucho para llegar —después de casi cinco horas— al piso de la rubia y alegar que por su culpa no podía llegar a tiempo a la escuela y que por eso compartirían aquel lugar. Unos gritos y golpes más tarde, habían llegado a un acuerdo, se dividirían los gastos, porque ella no reconocería que en verdad él había llegado en el momento ideal, sola no podía con los gastos.

Eran muy orgullosos, y por eso no se toleraban, de pequeños peleaban por cualquier cosa, y a cómo iban creciendo, se atacaban de diferente formas.

Que un hombre y una mujer vivieran juntos, más siendo menores de edad, no les quitaba el sueño a sus amigos y mucho menos a Zeff y Koshiro. Sanjiko trataba muy diferente a Zoro, con el resto de los hombres era coqueta, pero con él era diferente, no podía ser amable con él y eso los catalogaba como personas a la cual nunca llegarían a verse como pareja.

—Es una pena—habló Franky—, quería saber cómo iban las cosas en el Baratie y sus estudios.

Zoro encogió los hombros, dando a entender con eso, que ya no era problema suyo el que su compañera de piso no hubiese llegado a la reunión.

La plática iba bien, en verdad habían necesitado ponerse al día, pero una risa conocida hizo que todos los de esa mesa se dieran la vuelta, a nadie le sorprendió ver al novio de Sanjiko en un lugar como ese, ella podía ser una chica linda y todo eso, pero tenía un gusto por los hombres algo extraño.

Zoro desvió la mirada, aquel tipo no le agradaba, había algo en él que le causaba desconfianza y no le había dicho nada a la rubia, porque sabía que le ignoraría.

Todos los de la mesa guardaron silencio, no sabían que ese tipo estaría en un bar tan lejos de la ciudad, Bellamy, era el nombre de ese hombre rubio, cinco años mayor que Sanjiko y un completo patán a los ojos de todos.

Zoro cerró los ojos, llevándose a la boca su cerveza, odiaba esa sensación de frustración que le recorría cada que se encontraba con Bellamy, ese tipo activaba todas las alarmas que tenía y ahora esas alarmas sonaban tan estrepitosamente, con verdadera furia.

—Entonces, Bellamy—escuchó hablar a un tipo, quien codeaba al rubio— ¿Por fin lo pudiste hacer?

Bajó la botella, abriendo los ojos y observando hacia la dirección de las voces, se encontraba sentado de frete, así que no era difícil seguir aquella charla y mucho menos ver con claridad como el rubio anchaba su sonrisa.

—Joder, sí—Bellamy cogió una jarra de cerveza y tomó un largo trago—, la maldita se hacía la difícil.

—¡Dios!—el susurro asustado de Nami le hizo poner más atención, las mujeres tenían una cualidad de saber de qué se estaba hablando, con solo escuchar palabras sueltas.

El silencio entre ellos se hacía pesado, Zoro no entendía por qué los mayores, Nami y Luffy se habían tensado, muy pocas veces ocurría aquello, el crujido de huesos proveniente de los nudillos de Luffy se escuchó tan sonoramente. Luffy era un chico muy delgado, de cabellos negros, piel morena y ojos cafés, a simple vista uno lo podría menos preciar por la aparente falta de musculatura, pero Zoro sabía que fuerza era lo que le sobraba al chico.

—No, Luffy—Robin colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico—aún no.

Las carcajadas del otro grupo hicieron que Zoro se volviese a concentrar en aquellos tipos, parecía que Bellamy había dicho algo que había causado las risas de todos los presentes, ahora era todo el bar que le prestaba atención a aquel grupo.

—La estúpida buscaba complacerme—Bellamy siguió narrando—, de haber sabido que ella no era virgen, me hubiera lanzado desde un principio—se lamentó, frunciendo el ceño—_¡Oh! ¡Bellamy! ¿Me muevo bien?—_comenzó a imitar una voz femenina—_¿Le gusta así?_

Esa imitación se le hacía muy conocida, Zoro trató de relacionarlo con algo, más no daba con lo que su cabeza quería decirle, era como si él también hubiese escuchado aquellas palabras, —en diferente contexto—pero no sabía de donde es que lo había escuchado.

—_Bellamy—_siguió imitando el rubio—_, ¿Se siente bien?_—las carcajadas del grupo se intensificaron—¡Joder!—habló ya, normalmente—ella era muy buena en lo que hacía, pero se reprimía mucho.

Zoro comenzó a atar cabos, Bellamy era novio de Sanjiko y este estaba hablando de sexo, un frió le recorrió enteramente, por eso sus amigos estaban tensos, y ahora todo lo que su compañera de piso había estado haciendo en esa semana tenía sentido.

Sanjiko siempre esperaba a que el teléfono sonase, era la primera en ir corriendo para contestar, y si era alguien extraño, ella ponía cara de tristeza y desilusión. Una vez le había preguntado por su teléfono celular y ella le había respondido que había sido roto accidentalmente, no le había puesto mucha atención, pero sabía que dos meses atrás el celular ya no estaba, coincidía con la última salida que todos ellos habían tenido.

Zoro se golpeó mentalmente, en vacaciones él trabajaba a tiempo completo, para ahorrar en útiles, comida y ropa y así, Koshiro no gastaba mucho en esas cosas, su padre adoptivo insistía en mandarles a Sanjiko y a él un poco de dinero mensualmente.

—¿Hace cuánto fue?—un tipo preguntó, moviendo las caderas obscenamente, para reafirmar lo que estaba preguntando.

Zoro apretó sus puños, _Que no lo diga_, pensó, no creía que se pudiera controlar si daba más información de la necesaria.

—Exactamente, una semana—el aullido de todos los del bar corearon las risas de Bellamy— y Sanjiko creé que la llamaré…

Crujidos de sillas, Luffy, sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, ya estaba delante de Bellamy, el sombrero de paja, que tanto le distinguía, ocultaba su rostro.

—¿Qué has dicho de Sanjiko?—su voz seria resonó por todo el bar, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

—¡Tú!—espetó sorprendido el rubio, mirando a su alrededor con cautela, fijó su mirada hacia el grupo de Luffy y al ver que no estaba la rubia, sonrió—así que todo sus amiguitos están aquí, vaya casualidad.

—Respóndeme, Bellamy—la voz de Luffy se tornó más seria.

—No creo que seas sordo—el rubio le miró con asco—, todo lo que escuchaste es verdad, me cogí a Sanjiko y ella no volverá a saber nada de mí.

Todo sucedió prácticamente en cámara lenta, Zoro apenas alcanzó a ver como Luffy alzaba su puño y golpeaba a Bellamy, todo el bar comenzó a agitarse y la pelea inició. Zoro se encontró golpeando a varios tipos, mientras de reojo divisaba como sus amigos hacían lo propio, no era el único molesto con la situación, porque nadie se moderaba a golpear a quien se atravesara.

Ahora, mientras esperaban a Sanjiko, Zoro se preguntaba si lo que hicieron había valido la pena, más si la rubia estaría esperando insistentemente a Bellamy.

—No siempre podremos golpear a los novios de la rubia—se dirigió a Luffy, quien estaba acuclillado frotándose las muñecas—, ella ya está grandecita como para poder elegir lo que le conviene.

—Lo sé, Zoro—Luffy le miró, tratando de sonreír—, si me la pasara golpeando a las personas que le han hecho y están por hacerle daño, me cansaría y simplemente la encerraría en una jaula, pero ella no sería feliz. Además, tú no tienes por qué decirme esto—le señaló—, si tú estás compartiendo piso con ella porque te preocupaba si estaba con bien.

Zoro bufó y no dijo más, sí, era cierto que uno de los motivos por vivir con ella era por eso, pero es que estaba en su naturaleza el querer cuidar a sus amigos y Sanjiko desde pequeña siempre había sido problemática.

—Cállense los dos—les regañó Nami, mirando la hora en su celular, casi iban a dar las cinco y lo más probable es que la rubia ya estuviera cerca—, los dos son idiotas.

El sonido de un vehículo acercándose, hizo que Zoro se tensase, por alguna razón, estaba molesto con Sanjiko y no quería verla, pero no podía evadirla, ella era muy orgullosa y trataría de sacarle a patadas el motivo —que a un no tenía— por rehuir de ella.

Identificó el vehículo de Sanjiko, una Voyager automática de color azul intenso, a Zeff le había costado pagarlo, pero, aun así, se lo había regalado —una manera algo rara de decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de ella—. Se detuvo enfrente de ellos, escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, seguido de pasos fuertes, el aroma a tabaco inundó el ambiente, alzó el rostro, sabiendo lo que se encontraría delante.

Una chica menuda, de cabellos rubios que le tapaban el lado izquierdo del rosto, con una ceja rizada —ridícula al parecer de Zoro— arqueada, preguntando en silencio qué era lo que había pasado. No pudo evitar echarle una mirada de reconocimiento, Sanjiko estaba más pálida de lo usual, vestida con una gabardina negra que llegaba debajo de los muslos, pantalón de licra y botines del mismo color que la gabardina, ella había colocado su mano derecha en la cadera y con la izquierda sostenía un cigarro que al parecer apenas había sacado de su boca.

—¿Qué estupidez hicieron?—preguntó, exhalando el humo de su cigarro.

Oh, ella tenía cara y cuerpo de ángel, lo reconocía, pero era dueña de una lengua afilada. Bajo la lluvia, ella parecía querer asesinarlos.

.

.

.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia el South Blue, ella no podía evitar maldecir a viva voz, con la radio prendida trataba de no quedarse dormida, esa semana no había podido descansar debidamente, la calefacción estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero estaba tentada en apagarlo, para que el frío la mantuviera despierta.

_[__1__]Ahora que estás aquí ahogado en medio de la gente,_

_Y estás dispuesto a más de lo que puedes soportar,_

_Los altavoces van amplificando las verdades,_

_Ahora que estás aquí en medio de la soledad._

Odiaba el camino y el clima, odiaba que fuera muy cautelosa, cuando lo que más quería era cerrar los ojos y no saber nada más. Sabía que su futuro sería un revoltijo de emociones contradictorias y engaños muy mal empleados, su futuro era algo que ya sabía cómo iba a desarrollarse.

_Bailando solo en la oscuridad_

_Te vas a acostumbrar a ver toda _

_La vida pasar, _

_Igual que una promesa al anochecer _

_Te puedes disolver al borde de un_

_Vaso de cristal._

La llamada que tanto esperaba aun no llegaba, dio un volantazo, un ciervo casi se estampa contra el cofre de su auto, se detuvo para tranquilizarse, últimamente estaba muy nerviosa y no podía fumar más de dos cigarros al día, se estaba preparando, solo por si acaso lo que sospechaba era verdad.

Con el auto estacionado en la orilla de la carretera, escuchando música melancólica y la lluvia cayendo a cantaros, bien podría cometer suicidio o planear un accidente y sería un escenario más de un crimen que se "pudo" evitar.

Encendió otro cigarro para controlar sus nervios y procedió a arrancar, no sabía que cuadro se encontraría, pero se estaba mentalizando uno en el que sus amigos estaban ensangrentados, era mejor pensar lo peor, con ellos no sabía que encontrarse.

_Ahora que estás aquí y que el futuro se te_

_Esconde, _

_Ya haz rasguñado el suelo y las paredes de tu_

_Habitación,_

_No quieres ver el sol, no quieres nada por las_

_Tardes, _

_Ninguna sensación que nos haga sentir mejor._

Apagó la calefacción, ya casi estaba cerca de su destino, fue descendiendo la velocidad para poder fijarse en los pocos transeúntes que corrían para poder resguardarse de la lluvia, entrecerró sus ojos azules para poder ver mejor.

Divisó una cabellera verde y suspiró aliviada, Zoro estaba —al parecer— hablando con Luffy, ella podría describir a su compañero de piso con los ojos cerrados y acertaría en todo, Zoro era de piel bronceada, ojos dorados, con el ceño siempre fruncido, de cuerpo trabajado por un arduo entrenamiento y dueño de un cabello curioso, los genes de Zoro causaban que su cabello tuviera ese tono verde neón del cual siempre se burlaba.

Al estar más cerca, pudo distinguir varios cardenales y gotas de sangre manchando la ropa de sus amigos, apretó los dientes, molesta, si no habían sido dañados gravemente ella los mandaría al hospital por imbéciles. Se fijó en Nami, quien se veía ilesa.

La lluvia había descendido un poco, se tomó su tiempo para bajar, sabía el frío que hacía en ese momento, la lluvia era aguanieve, no era extraño que en esa parte del mundo finalizara verano y estuviera entrando otoño con todo su esplendor.

_Bailando solo en la oscuridad_

_Te vas a acostumbrar a ver toda_

_La vida pasar,_

_Igual que una promesa al anochecer_

_Te puedes disolver al borde de un_

_Vaso de cristal._

Trató de controlar su temperamento, pero no podía, sus hormonas estaban alteradas y con ello sus cambios de humor eran más letales. Suspiró y salió de su vehículo. Inhaló de su cigarro y caminó lentamente hacia ellos.

—¿Qué estupidez hicieron?—preguntó , y el humo de su cigarro salió lentamente de su boca, sabía que Nami le respondería, pero el insulto era para ese par de idiotas, no para la pelirroja.

—No es nada—la voz de Zoro, tan fría y seca resonó, mientras se levantaba del suelo—, te tardaste.

—¿Qué?—Sanjiko tiró el cigarro, enojada, sabía que la respuesta de Zoro no se merecía un insulto o algo más, pero no pudo controlarse, estaba irritable, sus huesos le dolían y no había descansado lo suficiente. Se acercó a él y lo empujo con su pie—¡Cabeza de musgo idiota!—le gritó—¡vengo manejando por dos horas! ¡Ten un poco de agradecimiento!

—¡Oi!—Zoro la miró sorprendido por esa explosión irracional—no me grites.

—¡Puedo gritarte!—le señaló, bajando su pie—es más estoy en todo mi derecho por…

—¡Ya!—gritó Nami, mientras los separaba, se veía molesta y se dirigió a la rubia—gracias por venir a buscarnos.

—No fue nada—Sanjiko se sobó el brazo izquierdo mientras miraba con rabia al par de chicos—, vámonos.

.

.

.

En todo el trayecto hacia la casa de Nami, Luffy no paraba de estar inquieto, cosa que estaba desesperando a la rubia, aunque también le inquietaba el estado de enfurruñamiento que se cargaba Zoro, quien se había ido a la parte de atrás del coche dejando que Nami estuviera en el asiento delantero. Él estaba molesto con ella, le restó importancia, siempre hacia eso cuando no quería hablar con ella y ahora no tenía la fortaleza mental para lidiar con él.

Divisó la casa de Nami y sonrió cuando al estacionarse ella se despidió con un gracias, ahora seguía la casa de Luffy y a la suya, miró su reloj de muñeca, iban a dar las siete de la mañana y como sospechó, no podría dormir, apenas le alcanzaría el tiempo para hacer el desayuno y arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

—Oi, Sanjiko—Luffy le llamó, pasándose adelante, con el vehículo en movimiento, la chica no se sorprendió, más sí bufó de fastidio, eso era peligroso, pero por más que lo retase Luffy nunca le haría caso, Luffy al ver que le escuchaba continuó—, ¿Amas a Bellamy?

Casi frena por la sorpresa, más pudo contenerse, por el espejo retrovisor divisó a Zoro, quien se había quedado dormido en la parte de atrás _"Bastardo con suerte"_ pensó, ahora con ganas de fumarse otro cigarro, con sus largos dedos comenzó a tamborilear el volante. No, no amaba a Bellamy, sabía lo que ese hombre estaba buscando de ella, no era tonta, sin embargo, sus amigos pensaban —al parecer— que si lo quería.

Hacía aproximadamente dos meses que había cometido un error que seguro traería consecuencias atroces y ella prefería guardar silencio, sabedora de los malos entendidos y de los problemas que habría en un futuro. Luffy era muy intuitivo, demasiado, y sospechaba que sería alguien a quien debería de contar sus futuros problemas, pero no era el momento y el lugar para decirle.

—No, Luffy—le dijo seriamente y en susurros—, no amo a Bellamy.

—¡Oh!—el menor sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y se colocaba en la posición de loto—es bueno saberlo—y seriamente añadió—, si te ocurre algo ¿Vendrás a mí, verdad?

—Claro que sí, capitán—le llamó por el apodo que siempre le decían en los momentos que a Luffy le daba por ser protector con ellos—, no dude en ello.

Contuvo un suspiro lleno de angustia, porque quería decirle todo y a la vez nada, su vida sería un desastre. Divisó la casa de Luffy, una en la que el menor vivía con sus hermanos: Ace y Sabo, chicos que ya estaban en la Universidad y que probablemente estarían preocupados por el menor, se estacionó y esperó que el chico bajase.

—Cuídate, Sanjiko—sonrió, mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba muy campante hacía su hogar.

Arrancó y pisó el acelerador, consiente que de seguro eso haría saltar a su compañero de piso, que sin embargo no se inmutó siquiera por eso, al contrario, roncaba a pleno pulmón.

No dilató más de cinco minutos en llegar a su destino, acomodó su coche y despertó a Zoro, quien a su parecer no merecía dormir en aquel coche, subieron las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, departamento 52 y el sonido incesante del teléfono hizo que ella se apurase en abrir, sin importarle que Zoro le reprochara su falta de cuidado para con la puerta.

—¿Quién?—contestó, con un ligero temblor en sus manos, y una ansiedad que le invadía por completo.

—Soy yo—la voz de una anciana se dejó escuchar—, Kureha, chica… lo que sospechabas es verdad, estás de dos meses.

Y Sanjiko creyó que el mundo se le caía encima, porque muy en el fondo rezaba porque no fuera cierto.


End file.
